Harry Potter's Quest for Immortality
by Jimmy Coin
Summary: AU for fifth year. Harry contemplates on how he can defeat Voldemort. His answer? Become an Immortal. Elements and transformations (not unlike animagus). And more visits to the Chamber of Secrets.
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 1: Pain  
  
`Dammit, this is getting to be too much,' a tired Harry Potter thought as he rubbed the aching scar on his forehead. It was another vision from Voldemort. Tonight he decided to torture a family. The two adults both had blonde hair and blue eyes, both beautiful people. They also had a daughter about five, Harry presumed. She also had blonde hair that was in pigtails and she had blue eyes. It was one of the worst things he had ever seen in his life. The Deatheaters raped the little girl in front of the sobbing parents, then put the girl under the Imperius Curse, and forced her to kill her prone parents that were tied up. They then proceeded to take it off, tell her to look at what she had done, then kill her after her sobs quieted down.  
  
Harry also felt all the pain at the same time. He felt the little girl being raped. He felt the parents' angst and helplessness at watching their daughter being raped. He felt the parents' horror as they watched their daughter walk towards them slowly with a knife in her hands, seemingly under a trance. He felt the little girls' sadness after the Deatheaters told her what she had done. He finally felt the clincher of them when she got the Death Curse thrown at her.  
  
Actually, Harry thought getting `raped' was the worst part. Not only did he feel it, but the humiliation that came with it. It disgusted him that the Deatheaters would do something as sick and sinister as that.  
  
After the pain had died down a little, he got up to write Dumbledore a letter telling of the occurrences that night. Then he figured all of them were dead and that there was nothing he could do, so he forgot about writing the letter.  
  
A funny ting happened since Voldemort took Harry's blood. Seeing that Voldemort was connected to the Deatheaters through the Dark Mark, and that Harry was connected through Voldemort by blood, Harry could now see the more horrific of the Deatheater attacks. He hardly saw Voldemort anymore, but he seen a Deatheater attack every night. Now that Harry thought about it, it really was not all that funny. The kicker was that the Deatheaters wouldn't leave the Dark Mark, so the Ministry thought it was a new crime ring or new Dark Lord about.  
  
That meant the bumbling oaf, or Minister Fudge to everyone else, still didn't believe Harry. Harry now figured that he could have manipulated Fudge after the Third Task, knowing that the story was a little hard to believe and Fudge still wouldn't have believed him if he would have brought Voldemort back himself to shake the minister's hand. He probably should have said that a new Dark Lord had risen with all of Voldemort's former Deatheaters with him. That might have got the ole' bungler in action. Probably not.  
  
Harry figured that he should probably stay the rest of the night, well morning since he could see the sun. Harry walked over to the window and watched the sunrise. He started to reflect on the summer he had. He now stood at 5'10" and put on some weight. He now weighed a hundred and forty even. He put on a little muscle mass, since he would do push-ups, sit-ups, squat-thrusts or whatever he could do to make sure he was tired out enough that after the vision he would be able to sleep. He also would jog before all of this. That probably did more harm than good. He could no breath easier, but he had a bad back, feet, and knees since he didn't have any good shoes on to support his arch.  
  
He finally got a haircut that he liked too. He asked his Aunt Petunia, the giraffe-horse mix of a person. Harry thought that you should not breed those two animals together. His aunt was thrilled that he wanted one. She was even a little impressed with the results, though she wouldn't tell the brat that. Knowing him, and she knew him like the back of his hand, she knew it would only make his ego bigger. Harry liked the haircut, not just because it was out of his eyes, but also because it made it look like his head was taller, therefore making Harry look taller. Not that Harry was vain or anything. He was very comfortable with his appearance seeing it looked like he wore an extra baggy skin suit to primary school everyday. Harry was just uncomfortable with his height. So any improvement was a good improvement.  
  
Harry also studied a lot over the summer. Not by choice, but by the ultimatum the Dursley's gave him. Either he cold do whatever he wanted (which Harry figured was a lie, and that consisted of him going outside to pull weeds), or he could be locked in the house with his school supplies. The Dursley's figured, like any normal teenage boy, he would vie for option A. Harry was no normal boy by wizarding or muggle standards, so he chose option B. he would have chosen option A if he didn't have a particularly shrewish potions' master. Harry didn't think pissing him off on the first class day would have been smart (but he usually did, whether it be his fault or not).  
  
Harry now knew all grade books that he had been issued by heart, even the fifth year ones since Dumbledore thought he shouldn't leave the Dursley's premises unless he was in dire need to. Therefore, Harry got his whole fifth year texts for his birthday from Dumbledore. Oh, joy! Harry thought he shouldn't be so cynical of the gift. Most anyone would be honored to receive as much as a piece of scratch paper from Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore also threw in a few books Harry enjoyed thoroughly. The New and Revised Qudditch Through The Ages, Elements, and How To Make Your Own Magical Sword.  
  
Harry couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts now to try those last two books out. He was interested in the element book because you didn't need a wand, it was hard, and you could travel through the element or elements you have. That meant no more running around Hogwarts and floo powder. The down side was, traveling was almost impossible and you had to know the exact location you wanted to go to, unlike apparating that you only needed a general area and you would go to the place that would be most acceptable for that person. However, if you had the right elements, you could also bring other people along with you. Harry found that he had three elements. The magic involved was so weak that it didn't attract the attention of the Ministry, causing him to be expelled. The three elements Harry had were Thunder, Myst, and Starlight.  
  
Thunder was a complete offensive element. That meant he could only attack with it, no teleporting with it. He couldn't send lightning bolts at people, that would be Lightning, but he could attack with booming sound waves. It was also represented by a grayish color. You found your element and color by chanting the spell, and the name of your element would come from your head, telling you your element in the color.  
  
The next element was Myst. It was represented by an emerald green and was a completely passive element. That meant he couldn't attack with the element, but could travel with it, and take an extraordinarily large amount of people with him. He got all the element information from the back of the book. Only four people in registered history had Thunder, two had Myst.  
  
The tricky element was Starlight. It had no precedent information on it, meaning Harry was the first. An alarming bright white light, outlined in purple, represented it. That was the only way Harry figured out his element through his squinting eyes.  
  
Harry also was interested in swords since he pulled out Gryffindor's sword in second year. It would be like his very own legacy if he could make an awesome sword. He wanted to make a long sword in the style of Excalibur, but not in a broadsword fashion. Harry wasn't that strong, and wanted to be able to use his other had for his wand. He decide he would make it impervious, so it wouldn't break; sharp, for obvious reasons; and act like a wand for his elements, that way he would be able to have it be concentrated in a general place. Needles to say, Harry couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts in a little under a week.  
  
Harry was thinking, as he did so often about the particular topic of defeating Voldemort. So far, Harry could sympathize with his dislike of muggles. They both have lived with the worst kind. Harry had heard the tales Uncle Vernon would tell Harry when he was younger about the horrors of the orphanage, just to make Harry do his work. Harry figured now that Vernon was probably lying to get him to do Vernon's bidding, but still, Harry had heard some of the tales himself on the news.  
  
Harry also knew that Voldemort wanted immortality, and that he practically succeeded once before. What if Harry became an immortal first though? The thought didn't make Harry happy at all. He wanted to see his parents again. If it were the only way to stop Voldemort though, he would do it. He figured Voldemort might get a little scared if he found out that there was another super power around the corner. Granted, Dumbledore was extremely powerful, but he said himself that he didn't have the powers Voldemort had. Harry just had to figure out where Voldemort kept his information on becoming an immortal. `Ah, can't think right now, but it would have to be somewhere where only he could get to it, because he no doubt knows if one of his "loyal" Deatheaters got a hold of that information, he would go after being an immortal. I'll come back to that,' Harry thought.  
  
Harry also realized he had an obsession with Hogwarts. `Why, why, WHY? He has too had a reason for wanting Hogwarts so badly, besides turning it into a school for the Dark Arts. He could just build that anywhere. No, there has to be a reason. Well, he is the heir to Slytherin. that's it! He wants into the Chamber of Secrets; probably because he is the only one to be able to get into it, and that is probably would be where his notes for becoming an immortal are.' Harry felt particularly proud with his deduction that would make Hermione proud.  
  
That brought a bittersweet thought to his brain. All his friends, Hagrid, and Sirius had all fussed and worried about him. It felt good at first that people cared for him, but it got a bit annoying when all Ron would talk about is not to blame himself for Cedric's death. Harry didn't. His scar hurt, therefore he couldn't push Cedric out of the way, and he didn't say the ill-fated words that sucked the life out of Cedric. Everyone who wrote him said exactly the same thing. Ginny even wrote him telling him, `Harry, if you ever need to talk, I'll be there for you.' That made him laugh. He would talk to Hermione or Sirius about something, not Ginny. He did feel a little grateful for her act of kindness; it was if he did want to talk to her, she would probably run in the opposite direction, blushing as if she was competing in a `How Red is Your Tomato?' contest.  
  
Even Sirius babied him like that. Except for Hermione. He was glad she had brains. She did the whole routine for a dew weeks, then figured he got tired of it all, and started to talk about her summer. Granted, it wasn't much exciting than his, with the studying and what not, but was a pleasant change. He found out that she didn't go to Krum's this summer because she was never serious with him. She just went with him to the Yule Ball with him because no one else asked her, and he just sort of followed her around like a lost puppy at the school. She did say it was very flattering, but a little annoying.  
  
Harry felt bad that he didn't even consider asking Hermione to the Yule Ball, but just as friends of course. He felt even worse because after that letter, the next letter from her was his birthday letter. Everyone got him some kind of `dealing with grief book,' except Dumbledore, Sirius, and Hermione. Sirius got him a Pensieve, which he said, `you'll be able to go back to the Third Task and see that it wasn't your fault,' which Harry thought, going back would just make his nightmares worse if he wasn't having visions about Deatheaters or Voldemort. That turned into his `vision collector' as he dubbed it. The said thing was, when he went back to look at the Deatheaters more closely, he felt the pain all over again. Dumbledore wouldn't be too happy when he came back out, when he jumped in to look at the Deatheaters and there patterns.  
  
Hermione's gift was by far the most thoughtful gift. It was like a snow globe, but instead when you would shake it up, up would get a mini qudditch game to watch. The glass orb was a little bigger than a softball, and you could select your favorite teams to play.  
  
Harry was woken from his thoughts with a sharp knocking on his door, and a demand to make breakfast for his `family.' Harry shrugged it off and made his way downstairs to make his insufferable family breakfast with a spring in his step. For Harry now knew what he wanted to do when he grew up. He wanted to be an Immortal.  
  
(AN: How was that? my third fic. Started to get tired with my other ones, but they will be continued. I kinda took the idea of moving around with elements from WhiteThunderDragon. So that's where I got that from. Well, if anyone likes this story, let me know if you want me to follow a Hogwarts type POV, or follow Harry around, telling what he does. This story will hopefully go faster than my other stories because this lil' story has been floatin' around in my noggin' longer than the other ones. Peace.) 


	2. Going to the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 2: Going to the Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry was making the Dursley's breakfast with them and their heads bowed. Since about the second week of the holidays, they refused to look into his eyes. They would say that they were embarrassed or didn't want to associate with him in any way. The honest truth was that Harry's eyes held so much pain from his late night visions and nightmares that he seemed to project the pain through his eyes.  
  
Harry found it amusing that the Dursley's would refuse to look at him. They would still boss him around through a door or make demands from other rooms, but whenever Harry was in the same room with any of them, it would turn suddenly quiet.  
  
Harry finally finished making the Dursley's (a piece of asparagus and three baby carrots), and Harry went back upstairs. He grabbed a sandwich from Mrs. Weasely, which she sent a whole bunch to get him through the whole week. It was a corned beef sandwich, and Harry couldn't really tell why Ron didn't like them. Harry thought they were delightful. It was also good that he had some meat in his system. It let his muscle mass increase. And the fact he wasn't allowed any pop from the Dursley's, enabled him to keep his muscles from injury.  
  
Harry found an old dartboard Dudley received for his birthday one that had a crack down the middle because he sat it on a chair to unwrap his other presents, and forgot he put it on a chair and sat on it. That was when he was only a pig, and not a baby killer whale, which, at this point, if he did the same stunt, would crush it into dust. Harry repaired it, finding that he could do wandless magic, and if done in small qualities, wouldn't be traced by the Ministry. He found this useful in repairing his glasses, which seemed accident-prone.  
  
Since Harry fixed the dartboard, he reshaped a few quills into passable darts (with a few spells), and started to throw his makeshift darts at the board from his bed. He did this having read all his course books, and he really didn't want to read anything that he already knew. He also figured it would improve his accuracy for casting spells and sending curses. It was really nimbling up his hands and fingers. Harry was glad that he found out how to do wandless magic because when he practiced left-handed, there was a bunch of little wholes on the wall that Aunt Petunia would throw a fit about if she found out. Harry also thought he might introduce this game to the chasers and beaters on his qudditch team. It certainly would prove to better their accuracy.  
  
That got Harry thinking about the upcoming school year. He wondered if he would be able to play qudditch if he was too busy researching Voldemort's notes from when he was at school. That and perfecting his elements, which could prove to be vital in Harry's adventures in the upcoming years. Harry was really eager to accomplish his abilities.  
  
Harry was just thinking how he would survive without qudditch, when an owl was approaching his window. He wondered whom it could be from since he didn't expect anything until tomorrow, when everyone seemed to skip a day, then send him something. It turned out that the approaching owl was a Hogwarts owl. Harry curiously took the letter from the owl and read the inscribed words:  
  
`Dear Mister Potter,  
  
It has come to our attention that with your defining qualities of your house (Gryffindor), that you'll be the secret Prefect of all houses. That means that you can do anything with all houses, and are the highest-ranking Prefect. You do not have to attend the Prefect meetings, or enforce the school rules. You can let other Prefects handle all situations and you have permission to know what's going on in almost all Hogwarts concerns. This type of prefect has not been seen in over twenty years (your father to be exact). As most Prefects are chosen on their grades and upholding the school rules, a Secret Prefect is chosen by how well he or she personifies their house. Your bravery has put you in this position. Also, note that a Secret Prefect is to stay SECRET. That is why you don't have to uphold your duties.  
  
Good luck in the upcoming school year, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress'  
  
`Wow,' Harry thought. It sounded like he got all the novelties of a Prefect without all the responsibilities. Plus, he was still in the running for Head Boy. `This will be useful into getting into the Chamber.' Harry pondered, `and I'll get to use the bathrooms.'  
  
***  
  
It was now two days before Harry left for Hogwarts. He just got back from his uncle, asking him if he could take him to King's Cross. All Harry got was a nod in the affirmative. Harry couldn't wait. He could finally go out whenever he wanted! Well, as long he had the free time. Harry really had a bad case of cabin fever. The days were so nice and he could hear little kids laughing and playing outside and the birds singing.  
  
He also couldn't wait to see his friends. Well, maybe just Hermione. She would probably be the only one out of the whole school not to baby him, hate him, or be afraid of him. Except for maybe McGonagall. Harry wasn't too keen on having everyone jump at the sight of him.  
  
***  
  
`Just ten minutes,' Harry thought. Ten minutes until he got out of his summer hell hole for nine months. The Dursley's decided to leave at nine- thirty, so that would mean Harry would get there at ten o'clock, which would mean he would have to wait fifty-nine more minutes for his friends, which seemed to like to flirt with disaster and see how close they could get to being there before the train chugged out of the station.  
  
They finally made it to King's Cross-, which was busy as ever. Vernon just grabbed all of Harry's stuff, chucked it in the car, and sped away. Harry finally managed to calm Hedwig down and get a trolley for all of his things. He crossed the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾ and looked around. Not a lot of people there. Harry noticed a couple of anxious first years and that was it.  
  
Harry boarded the train and got his choice of compartments. He got the one he usually got, and set up the dartboard he brought to kill some time. He started to hear a lot of noise outside and looked at his watch. Harry realized that he killed about forty-five minutes. He wandered out the train to see if he knew any other kids. He seen Parvati and Lavender, which were again looking rather attractive as they usually do, and as usually ditzy as normal. He saw Dean Thomas, who looked like he decided to grow an afro, which Harry thought looked pretty good and that it would cause quite a stir in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry just got done looking around the platform before he decided that there really weren't any of his friends there. When he turned around, he heard his name being called in a familiar feminine voice.  
  
Wow, it was Hermione and boy did she change.  
  
(AN: How was that? I know not very long, but they will get longer, hopefully. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. And I mean by a Hogwarts POV, where you get to see things just from Hogwarts and not Harry, who won't be at Hogwarts at times this year. Peace). 


	3. Maturing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 3: Maturing  
  
Harry always knew Hermione was a cute girl. Not hot. He reserved that word for vain girls who wore make-up on every inch of their body. No, Hermione was always cute. The Hermione standing before him was a different kind of cute. Dare he say a sexy cute? Yes, he dare.  
  
Instead of fighting her hair, she decided to fight curls with curls. Her long hair that came down to her mid back was full or beautiful curls. Harry suspected her hair would have gone down to her waist had it not been done up like that. She wore a jean skirt that went down to her knees, which normally would have looked prudish, but Hermione pulled it off. She wore a light blue tank top, and Harry could see a little bit of her bra strap. Her brown eyes were filled with joy, and were looking at him for some reason.  
  
Harry was glad that over the summer he learned how to mask major emotions. It was a necessity if your name was Harry Potter and lived with Dursleys. Harry was sure his mouth would have been slightly askew, which would have showed Hermione how much he enjoyed her ensemble.  
  
"Ta-da!" she said throwing her arms in the air.  
  
Harry chuckled at the very un-Hermione antics while saying, "Like your outfit. It really looks nice on you."  
  
"Thank you Harry. I wasn't sure if I was going to look like a fool going out of my normal librarian clothing."  
  
"Don't worry. You look fine. By the way, what brought up this sudden change?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well, I found out that I was more comfortable in these clothes when an old friend from elementary school visited this summer. I thought, `what the heck,' and did it. I didn't want to study all summer and not get a tan or miss the beautiful weather, and I wasn't going to Viktor's, and. I'm rambling." She finished lamely.  
  
"Good to know that the old Hermione is still in there somewhere." Harry joked with her.  
  
"Shut-up, have you seen Ron?" it looked like she had a little spark in her eye when she said that. It made Harry feel bad for an unknown reason.  
  
"No, you know the Weasely's-"  
  
"What, there poor?" asked a drawl from behind Harry. There stood Draco Malfoy, the kid Harry, didn't want to say hated, because that was such a strong word, but yeah that word was perfect for the way Harry felt about him. Especially the comments he left the trio with at the end of last term. He was a little taller than last term, not much more muscle, but his voice got deeper, and a blonde strand of his hair was in his eyes that he cleared away lazily, but just fell back into them. Harry guessed this must be attractive since girls behind him were looking at him and giggling or they were remembering when he was turned into a ferret last year. Harry figured it was the first since when he glanced at Hermione she had a light blush on her cheeks, despite the furious face she put on.  
  
Harry let out a little chuckle remembering the ferret incident. This angered Malfoy since he didn't get a menacing look from Harry but instead a chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny Pots-and Pans?" he questioned angrily.  
  
"A new nick-name you spent probably your whole summer trying to come up with, and that's the best you can do?" Harry chuckled again at the barely noticeable tinge of red on his cheeks, which suggested he did.  
  
"Well let's hear yours." He retorted.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy, I actually have a life I was living over the summer, so I didn't have much time for you. I know how much that must hurt, having a lesser human than your self not thinking about you, but it was the truth," Harry countered, "but you want a nick-name so bad, and I'm really not that much of a witty person, we'll just call you. Willy Rodent for now? Hope you like."  
  
"Don't mock me Potter. You and Granger," he said looking at Hermione without his normal loathing voice, which Harry didn't like at all, "better watch out. Let it be a fair warning. You may think I'm a Junior Deatheater, but I'm not, and I did hear some interesting things over the summer." With that, Draco Malfoy tried to strut away with as much dignity as one could, having just been insulted in front of a bunch of first years.  
  
"Wow, he called me Granger," Hermione said with a dreamy look in her eye, which sent another pang through Harry. Harry was beginning to think he was becoming a bit jealous. Having Hermione not talk of him with a spark in her eye, or an appraising look in his direction was starting to make his skin crawl.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't know why it would matter?" Harry questioned a Hermione checking out Malfoy's butt.  
  
"Huh, oh, I don't know why either." She said trying to avoid the question while hiding a blush that made Harry a little angrier.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" Ron asked coming up to them from just getting there with his family who beat finally managed to arrive before ten fifty-five. Hermione's eyes lit up at hearing his voice and she flung her arms around him, lingering there a little longer than here hug with Harry. It also looked like Ron was enjoying the hug, as his eyes were closed with contentment. Harry's eyes had a tinge of jealousy that he quickly covered up with a fake smile. Harry thanked his new ability.  
  
Harry looked Ron over. He grew even more, reaching six two. His hair was short and spiked, and it looked like he was wearing new robes. It also looked like he hadn't put on any muscle over the summer. Harry figured he was probably the only boy who did put on a little muscle. Harry also noticed the Prefect badge on Ron's chest. `So that's the Prefect who took over my spot,' Harry thought. He just hoped he didn't turn into another Percy.  
  
Ron and Hermione finally broke the hug, with each of them beaming. It made Harry a little sick at his friends' show of affection, and the admiring glances Ron kept getting. Harry was a little sick of that too. No girls had done that to him. Not that Harry was jealous or vain, well he was a little jealous, every guy likes to know that they're appreciated. He just didn't think it was fair. He was giggled at because of an ugly old scar on his forehead, and Ron and Malfoy are looked at because of their bodies. He really wished he was twenty-five, dealing with mature woman, not giggly girls.  
  
"Come on guys, lets go," Harry said in his fake smile, as he almost let his cringe show as Hermione linked arms with Ron. He turned and walked off before she got a chance to do the same to Harry. Oh well, at least she got to look at his bum!  
  
Harry was anger. He didn't let it show, but he was. He kept seeing girls look behind him, giggling, no doubt looking at Ron. He didn't blame Ron, and surprisingly, he was letting go of how well Ron supposedly looked. It was the damn giggling. He couldn't stand it. It was just getting to him for some reason. It was almost like he was starting to hear the impure thoughts of the girls he walked by. Weird.  
  
He finally reached the compartment he was leading Ron and Hermione to. He pulled the darts from his dartboard and began to throw them again. Ron and Hermione came in finally, laughing their heads off at something, which distracted his throw, making the dart end up in the wall five feet away from the intended target. `This just isn't my day,' Harry thought.  
  
Ron and Hermione saw Harry's angered face, which he didn't feel like masking now, startling them a bit.  
  
"Whoa, Harry. What's the matter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Harry snapped.  
  
Ron displayed some maturity that he didn't have last year by not blowing up and continuing the particularly touchy subject, so asked, "What's that you got there?"  
  
'Just a little something I found," he again said in a snap.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what your problem is, but it's very unbecoming," Hermione said, then directed herself at Ron, "it's a muggle game called darts. You throw the darts and try and hit the bulls-eye."  
  
"Oh, can I give it a go Harry?" Ron questioned trying to be on friendlier terms with his best friend.  
  
Harry really wanted to keep from biting Ron's head off, and it was hard, after all, it wasn't his fault. He was just trying to be a good friend. Harry responded with, "Not right now, later after I cool down a bit." He said in a friendlier tone, which still didn't sound too friendly.  
  
Ron seemed fine with that answer and continued his conversation with Hermione as Harry summoned his darts.  
  
Harry was now thinking about Hermione. She was never like that before. Course Harry was acting a little like a baby, but still, she changed a lot over the summer. Not just her looks either, but her attitude. If that was another result of this mysterious friend from over the summer, Harry was going to have a talk with this person. `It could just be puberty,' Harry reasoned. Ron for one seemed more mature. Malfoy also seemed a bit off. Harry betted himself that by seventh year Malfoy would be like Gilderoy Lockheart.  
  
Harry finally seemed to get some of his excess anger out of his system, and handed his darts to Ron, who was eager to have his turn. Hermione turned to Harry and asked in a voice that seemed to be trying to start a conversation that she really didn't want, and that she would be rather talking again with Ron, "So Harry, how was your summer?" it sounded like she was a little peeved at him for disrupting her conversation with Ron.  
  
Harry figured that he wasn't going to hold a conversation with someone who didn't want a conversation with him and replied with a nonchalant, "Maybe later Hermione, I'm a little tired and I want to get some rest before we get to Hogwarts." He closed his eyes, not noticing the hurt look in Hermione's eyes.  
  
Harry really was not that tired, but figured that this would be better than a forced conversation with Hermione. He pondered if he had started to like one of his best friends as more than a friend. He decided that he was, but wasn't going to do anything about it. He liked to think that relationships were above him. After all, what had they done for him? His relationship with his parents, was well, probably nice, but caused more heartache than anything. The relationship with the Dursley's left more to be desired, and his relationship with Sirius was strained. The one with his former professor, Remus Lupin was almost non-existent, and his relationship with Ron almost broke him with the whole goblet of fire fiasco. The only one that really seemed impervious to all that was the one with Hermione, except for that little bump in the road in third year.  
  
Harry decided that it would be better for everyone if he started to distance himself from everyone else. First, would be to stop Ron from hanging out with him, which would lead to Hermione following around. It would be difficult to get into the chamber with them around. He just had to prod Ron into asking out Hermione, leading them to want alone time, leaving Harry by himself to pursue anything he wanted! Yes he was a genius. He just now had to get over the feeling of seeing his best friends together, especially one you have a crush on. Harry figured that if no one knows and he keeps it hidden long enough, the pain would go away, or be bearable.  
  
Harry finally opened his eyes from his schemes to see Ron having a blast with the darts, and Hermione looking at him wistfully. Well one thing about Ron didn't change, he was still oblivious. What Harry didn't know was that Hermione also had a crush on one of her best friend's. Not the one Harry was thinking about, but Harry himself. Instead of distancing herself though, she figured if she went out with other boys, they would sweep Harry under the mat, and that would be that. It hurt her more though because to keep her resolve, she had to start distancing herself from him so her resolve wouldn't crack. It almost did when he told her that he liked her out fit, and his newly acquired muscles didn't help, even though they weren't incredibly noticeable, they were easy to notice standing next to him and comparing him with the rest of the Hogwarts male population, when Malfoy came. She was finally thankful Willy Rodent came, and turned out to be easy on the eyes. In addition, she got little butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her and called her Granger instead of mud blood.  
  
Harry wasn't like Malfoy in looks. Malfoy had a rich charm to him, which was attractive, but you could tell he was a wuss. Ron had looks too and was a good distraction quality about him, and his charm was a more of a happy go lucky attitude. Harry, well, it wasn't that he wasn't attractive; no Hermione thought he was quite cute. He just wasn't. hot. She wasn't shallow; she just didn't know why that the past summer gave her these feelings about her friend. She also didn't know why she was fighting them. She would willingly have a relationship with Ron, but not Harry. It was just like something told her to wait. Oh well, she figured that if they were meant to be it would happen, and if not, it was just a silly schoolgirl crush.  
  
She looked over at Harry, who looked like he was just waking up, and offered him small smile. He gave her a little wave and gestured that he was going to go change into his robes. She nodded, and watched with longing as he left.  
  
(AN: Updated sooner than I thought. A little confusion on the romantic front. It's not the main focus, and won't be an H/HR for a while. Any feed back welcome. Peace). 


	4. Starlight, Starbright

Disclaimer: I do not own this

Chapter 4: Starlight, Starbright

It had been a few days since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts. During that time, he had come up with a way to get Ron and Hermione together. Today was the day that he was going to initiate his plan.

"Hey Ron," Harry whispered so Hermione wouldn't notice as they all were doing their homework in the common room.

"Yeah," he responded equally quiet.

"Listen, I think you should ask Hermione on a date." Harry stated. He didn't want to beat around the bush.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled in a whisper.

"Ask-her-out," Harry said calmly.

"Why?"

"Don't you find her attractive?" Harry asked.

"Hell yeah I do, but why should I? It might mess things up." 

"Well, I think she's attracted to you too, and I have seen Malfoy looking at her. She has also noticed, but she actually seems flattered by _it_." Harry said.

"No," Ron said as if he had been kicked in the stomach.

"Yeah, I figure it's between you or Malfoy. Who ever asks her first gets her."

"Yeah," Ron said like he was catching on, "even if I don't like her like that, can't let Malfoy get to her." He said.

"What, you don't want to be her boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Not really. The hormonal part of me does, but the rest of me would think I would be going out with my sister. I think Ginny is rather cute, but I don't even want to touch her. Truth be told, she's a real pig. Won't pick up after herself. I won't even let her make one of my sandwiches." At this, Ron visibly shook.

Harry understood what Ron was saying. He noticed that he checked his aunt out, and didn't like what he saw. Not that he would have done anything about it if she were attractive, but people can tell when other people are attractive.

It didn't matter though as his operation was under way. 

***

It was now a week that Ron and Hermione had been going out. Malfoy looked like he had swallowed something foul when they walked in the Great Hall hand and hand. A small victory for Harry since he had to watch his best friend date a girl he had a crush on. It didn't hurt, but was like an annoying throb every time he caught a glimpse of them. 

Harry noticed though, that whenever the two were alone, they looked very uncomfortable. Harry thought it was as if they were brother and sister.

It didn't matter though. He could now go through with his plans.

The following day, Harry decided to go to the Chamber of Secrets. After classes, he went through the corridor that led to Myrtle's bathroom. Ten feet from the door, however, he was stopped by the youngest Weasley.

"What are you up to Harry?" she questioned in a flirtatious manner.

"Oh about 5'10"," Harry responded hoping to get rid of her quickly.

She giggled at that and took a step forward, and Harry took a step back. She started twirling a piece of hair around her finger and asked in a seemingly innocent manner, "Are you scared of me Harry?"

"Well you don't look like a hideous beast," he said.

She giggled once again and took another step forward. Harry was tired of this game so he asked what she wanted.

"What makes you think I want anything, Harry?" she asked with big eyes as if she was an innocent child.

"Because you could have said, 'hi,' and, 'bye,' twenty times since we been here."

"Well, you caught me," she said in a throaty voice, "now what are you going to do with me?" she questioned pressing herself up against him. 

Harry thought back to the conversation he had with Ron. Right now, he wanted to do something… naughty with Ginny. He also realized it was nothing but hormones. Yes, she was very attractive, but it would be like doing something with… a sister.

Harry gathered his strength, pushed her off him, and told her "Don't do that again."

"What are you going to do, punish me?" she said with a little suggestion in her voice.

"No, but I will tell your mother."

That got her on her way quickly. After she left Harry went into Myrtle's bathroom, and opened the chamber. On the way down, he thought about the change in the youngest Weasley. 

When he got to the bottom, he banished his thoughts and focused on his goal. He passed the little skeletons of rats among other things. He passed the cave in where Lockheart had casted the faulty Memory Charm. He finally got to the meat and potatoes of the chamber. In front of him rested the dead body of the basilisk. It still scared Harry.

Harry looked around the room a little more. He noticed a small cove in the great room. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it was a hallway. Harry followed it down some into a room that had a bookshelf on every wall. 'Wow,' Harry thought.

The feat now was to find the right books. Their was everything from home care to the best torture curses, but Harry hadn't found anything. Harry thought it didn't really matter since three hours had passed, and he was only half way through the first wall of bookcases.

It got boring fast. Harry figured it was the opportune time to work on his sword and elements. He worked on his elements first. Particularly his Myst element. That way he could by pass the rest of the chamber coming down, and could get out of it when he wanted to leave. 

He could summon the Myst, make it do whatever he wanted, now he just had to get it to move him. He summoned a cloud in front of him, and pictured that it led to the other side of the room. Harry closed his eyes and walked through. It smelt like sulfur. He opened his eyes and noticed he was on the other side of the room. Harry felt invigorated. He was extremely excited. He did it a few more times, even going up to the library.

He thought about his Starlight element. He went and used it to see just what would happen. He didn't expect anything to happen, so he was surprised to find a bright purple and white light fill the room. He shielded his eyes from the glow of it. After a few seconds, it dimmed enough for Harry to see again. He noticed about five books retained a small portion of the glow though. Harry summoned them to notice that they were exactly what he was looking for. Even one that he wasn't. In his hands were four books on Immortality and one on elements.

The elements book in particular caught Harry's eye because as the book glowed, a page in the book glowed even brighter. On it was the power Starlight. It read:

_Starlight is the strongest of the elements, only behind Sunlight. It can help the wielder of this power do almost anything. From attacking to helping find something, the possibilities are almost endless. One of the only things it can't do is enable the wielder to travel because it is energy and not matter._

Harry was speechless. The second strongest element. It could practically do anything Harry wanted. It did that when he wanted to find books on immortality. Harry now focused his attention on his books. He let go of a triumphant grin and decided to read them tomorrow since he was tired.

He used his Myst element to travel to a secluded hallway and made his way to Gryffindor tower a short ways away.

**AN**: How was that? Sorry for the shortness, but it might take me awhile to get back into the swing of things as I forgot some of the minor details for this story. Thank you for continue reading this story and your reviews. **One thing concerns me though. When I ask for your input, like which story would you most like me to continue, no one does any input. I would update a lot faster if I had a story to focus on. So please tell me which story you would like most for me to update. Thank you.   **


	5. The Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: The Departure

Harry worked incessantly since he found the chamber's library. He spent most of his time out of classes there. He didn't fail any classes since he could study when he took a break from his research. The chamber's library had a much better selection anyways. Like tips and shortcuts on spells and such. He did lose a ton of points in Potions, but gained them back double in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts on the tests. Harry didn't even know the DADA teacher's name. It didn't matter though, as they only worked out of the book and rarely did anything else. He was strikingly similar to Professor Binns.

Harry didn't even eat in the Great Hall any more. He only told Dobby about his plans and the chamber. So Dobby brought food down to Harry and conversations also when he was on a break. Moreover, since he respected Harry above Dumbledore, he kept Harry's secret.

Harry also found new uses for his elements. He could form his Myst element into a nearly solid object. Harry found this out by making a horse and taking a ride. It was soft since it was like riding a cloud, and extremely fast as it was light. He could also make a Cloud Harry. He was just like the real one, except he was a greenish hue. He didn't want to substitute him into his classes in case the hue was noticed and he didn't have magic ability.

The Ron and Hermione plan didn't go as well as he wanted it to. Since they were uncomfortable together, they didn't want to be left alone. Harry had to find sneaky ways of dodging them. After about two weeks, they gave up, returned to best friends, and continued to try to get Harry to hang out with them. Since their failed relationship, they were now better friends and hardly argued. 

***

Two months had now passed since Harry's discovery. He had accomplished his swords from the skeletal remains of the Basilisk. He was able to power them up with his Starlight element, making them each like wands. He found a book on Animagi's also. It enabled him to turn into an extremely powerful creature. He even found ways to manipulate his change. 

Harry practically lost contact with his friend's, and they quite trying to be his. It made things a lot easier for Harry. His crush for Hermione only grew on speaking terms, so it had come to a halt, but it hadn't lessen. Ron was the new Keeper on the team, and Katie was the captain. Ron made himself practice constantly, also losing contact with his friend's. He was pissed at Harry for abandoning him and Hermione, and they both felt disgusted with Hermione for going out with Malfoy.

Malfoy wasn't his usual prickish self. He was extremely snooty though. Instead of looking down on muggle born's. Only the poor now. Naturally, he still looked down on the Weasely's.

Harry wasn't the only one who quit qudditch. The Weasely twin's jumped on the bandwagon, focusing on mass production of their store. There were double the pranks on the school, and Slytherin's and first years had to travel in packs to be safe.

Hermione decided to indulge in her urges to Malfoy. She thought he was a cheesy romantic, who kept trying to get in her pants. She kept stringing him along, since it would hurt more and he kept buying her expensive things. Even though she didn't need those things, she thought as a just payback for the taunts throughout school. It hurt that she lost her friends, but she figured they abandoned her, and when she thought the time was right, they would accept her apology for going out with Malfoy.

Harry was finally ready to begin his journey to become an Immortal. It seemed so easy too. It combined magic and muggle medical theory for it to happen. Voldemort was not only half blooded, but also had to use muggle means to accomplish his immortality. Harry thought it was awfully ironic.   

He told Dobby about his plans, and with a tearful good-bye dobby left up to the kitchens. Harry just had one more thing to do now before he left. He Myst-ed up to the Owlery to give Hedwig directions on what she was to do on his trek. She gave a sad hoot as she watched Harry leave on his Firebolt.

The next day, the Great Hall was full of chatting students waiting for the day to begin. Dumbledore was in a relaxed state, which was a first since Harry had come to Hogwarts. It was weird, now that he thought about it. Voldemort was alive, Harry was in a precarious mood, and he felt… content? 

He didn't understand it. It was like; everything would soon be all right. Like a great weight was now lifted from his shoulders that had literally been there a hundred years (Grindelwald and Voldemort). It was as if it was no longer his concern, he was now a bystander in the upcoming war. He had no need to chose sides or feel responsible for the deaths he felt he caused.

He kept pondering this until a snow-white owl landed on his shoulders. It dropped its letter and flew to a bushy haired student with an other letter. Temporarily forgetting his own letter, he watched as the girl looked on with confusing at the letter, frequent glances between the owl and letter, and the girl, Hermione, getting up and running with tears in her eyes.

He finally remembered his letter. He now understood why the girl cried. Also, he understood why everything was right in the world.

AN: Hi, hope that was satisfactory, except for the length. Descriptions and everything else will be explained in future chapters. I usually don't acknowledge reviewers specifically, as I think it takes up too much space, but I would like to thank you all, and acknowledge one reviewer in particular. So, to James: calling me stupid was great input and I got this chapter out especially for you. You didn't even let me explain, so kudos. For everyone else that asked, the reason I said: "Let me know which story you wanted me to update…" was because I have other stories on different sites. FF.net, for example and here is my page, . I didn't feel the need to edit my chapters, because I thought most people would ask politely why I did that (For those reading this on FF.Net, I also write on Portkey.org). Till next time, Peace. 


	6. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 6: The Arrival

It had been two years since he left. Two miserable, pain-staking years. Hermione had gotten over it, well not entirely. She was just now numb to the pain. She felt if she tried harder to be his friend, his best friend, he wouldn't have left. She didn't worry that he was dead or anything, since he had sent her letters. Not just her, but everyone he cared about. It did make the pain more bearable, but at the same time, so much worse. It was like something she so desperately wanted, but it was just on the tips of her fingers. And what was worse was that, in his letters, he never accused her or Ron of being bad friends. They were on friendly terms, but he never divulged what he was doing, or where he was.

Since the time Harry had been away, he had apparently been up to some very weird things. He claimed to have created a new type of phoenix. They were white, silver, and gold all mixed in. they didn't have a consistent pattern to their plumage and each on was different. Including their personalities. So far, there were three known phoenixes. One, Harry gave to Sirius. He was a playful bird, and made people wonder why such a strange bird hung around a beast of a dog.

The other two were gifts to the school. Harry said that they had properties that would help the school; however, no one but Harry knew what they were. Dumbledore said to trust Harry. And no one questioned Dumbledore. Except for Sirius, who wouldn't stop pestering the Headmaster until Harry's first letter arrived. It eased Sirius slightly in that aspect.

Ron was extremely downtrodden until Harry sent his letter. He blamed himself, for one reason or an other. After Harry's first letter to Ron, things changed. Ron was mad that he left the qudditch team hanging. Hermione could tell Ron was relieved, and would be the first one to cry upon the arrival of Harry. 

Things were pretty much settled. No Deatheater attacks, as they focused solely on finding Harry. The only real bad news was the lack of Ministry help and Slytherin winning the qudditch cup again.

Currently, Hermione was thinking about Harry's letter. In it, he said that she was perfectly in the right to date anyone she so desired. It was his fault for being a bad friend, and when he got back, he would embrace Malfoy like a brother just for her. It also said he would come back when he was needed, and he knew the perfect time, as strangely enough, he found a way to become psychic.

Thinking about the letter, got her thinking about Malfoy. In all the time they dated, she never once called him Draco. It made her laugh a little. He was actually saddened by their sudden break-up. Hermione felt badly for a moment, before she found out that he was sad was because someone broke up with him.

After that, Hermione was able to reconcile with her friends once again. They were closer than ever. Ron was still her best friend, but Hermione now had a fair few girl friends. They enjoyed the way she described how she played with Malfoy, as he had played them. 

Malfoy was the last boyfriend Hermione ever had. It wasn't that she was unattractive, but she had Ron as an acting older brother. She also still had her crush on Harry all this time. Ro thought that he had to step up because Harry wasn't there to help him protect Hermione. Hermione remembered the day when a first year boy asked for help on a homework assignment, and Ron thought he was hitting on her. Poor child is probably still scared from that encounter. She hoped Harry wouldn't be like Ron though. She wanted to be with him, badly.

Whenever she felt like this, though, she would always rub the pendant Harry made for her. A gleaming white unicorn, it was, and made her feel graceful and warm inside. Ron also got one of a lion. He claimed it made him feel braver and more confident. Hermione figured Harry some how transferred the quality those animals represented into the pendants. How he did this, she didn't know.

***

Dumbledore was thinking about when his pupil would return to school. Unbeknownst to everyone, he kept in constant correspondence with Harry. He didn't know what he did, or where he was, but he was always in contact. Harry had secretly taken his OWL's, and Dumbledore had even gotten him a few books Harry requested.

Harry said that he knew the perfect time to return, and he wouldn't come a moment early. Dumbledore had no choice but to believe him.

He was currently going over papers for the school, when a rattling BOOM, shook the foundation of the school. Dumbledore hurriedly got up, making a beeline for the entrance of the school, fearing the worst.

By the time he got there, students and professors had assembled. Dumbledore made no time in wasting on trying to calm everyone down. He whispered to Professor McGonagall to handle the situation, and he would secure everything else. 

Once outside, he saw a horrific site. Thousand's of Deatheaters and double the Dementor's, giants, and all other horrific beasts. Dumbledore knew that it was a hopeless predicament as he hoped the wards around the school wouldn't give in such a short time. He made the decision that anyone who wanted to fight, teacher or student, would be welcome to do so, as there wasn't much chance of Aurors coming.

Voldemort, leading the charge, gave a battle cry as he was ultimately sure of his victory. He would finally be able to get his hands on the long forgotten notes of Tom Riddle.

As he was one fifty yards away from clashing with the enemy, something strange happened. A gigantic bird landed between the two opposing sides. Upon closer inspection, it was of the same kind of phoenix Harry sent, but five times larger. The bird gave an unearthly melody, sounding nothing like a traditional phoenix. 

The two sides stopped in mid-stride. It was absolutely quiet as they observed the newcomer. All of a sudden, it _morphed into a human. Almost like animagi, but the motion was smooth with no pop, almost similar to changing clothes. This human had a deep tan and silver, white, and gold hair and what appeared to be some feathers sticking out of his head. He was tall and athletic looking as well, wearing a white cloak._

As he lowered his hood, the two sides could clearly see a vibrant gold lightning bolt mark upon the newcomer's forehead.

AN: How was that? I know it didn't have a lot of action, but next chapter will. Some descriptions come into play, and explanations won't be given till the chapter after that. I would like to give special thanks to sinastrasin for a wonderful review. The reason I seemed confused was that I forgot some details in my stories for having not written for a while. Thanks also to everyone else who reviewed also. 

I would like to give some general advice to some people. If you like a story, but don't review, put it on your fav. list because that way someone with the same tastes as you might leave a review. Reviews make it feel like the author isn't wasting their time on a pointless activity, when actually, it is enjoyed.

Sorry for the drabble. Peace.


	7. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: The Battle

Harry examined the battlefield before him. Voldemort's ranks had swelled in a period of two years. It looked as though he had summoned every Deatheater on every continent, judging from the slightly different robes and skin tones. In addition, with all the recruits added, it was a formidable army. He also had hundreds of werewolves, Dementors, giants, vampires (the sun had just set), and other horrific beasts Voldemort had created.

Harry then looked to the Hogwarts' side. They were greatly out-numbered. He even saw second years ready to join the battle. Harry gave a wry grin at that, what were they going to do, throw tickling curses at the Deatheaters? He then saw his friends.

Ron had a determined look upon his face, no doubt from the charm Harry made for him. Hermione, though, Harry couldn't explain how she looked.

Standing there, with fear etched in her face, she stood proud and graceful. Harry was glad his pendant was helping her bring out her dormant qualities. His charm's didn't give out the qualities, but helped those qualities surface in that person, where they might not have otherwise.

Dumbledore looked old and frayed. His face did brighten when he recognized Harry though. Those two seemed to be equals now. Harry no longer felt intimidated by Dumbledore, and Dumbledore didn't treat Harry with kid gloves any more, which both were thankful for.

Harry now turned to face Voldemort's army once again. Surprising everyone, he let out a quivering phoenix trill, distinct to Harry's phoenixes, and raised his hand parallel to the ground. A thundering blast issued from seemingly nowhere, but also from his hand. It blew every creature of the Dark Lord's army ten feet away from there original starting places, save Voldemort who crouched to one knee, and the Dementors. 

The Dementors, however, were handled when the two phoenixes Harry sent to protect the school, came swooping down, glowing the silver of a Patronus, and chased the Dementors away. Everyone in correspondence to Harry now realized what special abilities Harry was talking about.

When Voldemort's army began to get up, Harry's back glowed a bright orange. When it was over, it appeared that Harry had grown two ordinary phoenix wings. That thought was dashed away though as he reached around his back, and _pulled?_ The wings from himself. It appeared that they were swords, and Harry some how got them to morph into his body. 

The swords looked like a normal phoenix's wings, in color, but the swords were larger. The feather part was the blade, making a very jagged and shape edge, capable of shredding its victim into little bits' and pieces'. 

Harry charged at a group of werewolves and vampires, and torn them into unrecognizable pieces on the ground. Harry then focused his attention to Voldemort, who had a malevolent grin on. This enraged Harry. He charged Voldemort with a livid battle cry, causing Voldemort's already grin to split further. As Harry was within twenty feet of Voldemort, Voldemort hunched forward, and _peeled his mouth back, exposing most of his mouth. Voldemort opened wide and let out a blood-curdling scream, launching Harry back thirty feet, and sending his swords another hundred feet into the Forbidden forest._

Harry got up shaking his head, trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop. When he reached his feet, he gave Voldemort a smirk, which he returned. Their smirks weren't laced with contempt, but acknowledging each other's power. 

Harry then threw away his cloak, which seemingly disappeared before it hit the ground. He took on a face of intense concentration, and started to change. His hair elongated into what looked like a black mane, his nose got wider and seemed to grow somewhat of a snout. His body grew a light fur on it, and his hands looked like a cross between a feline's paw and a human hand. His feet, which were now bare, propped up on to tiptoes. Finally, a tail with a black patch of hair emerged from Harry's pants. It looked like someone tried to morph into a lion, but got stuck half way between.

Harry gave a feral grin to Voldemort, which looked pleased at this new revelation. His Deatheaters, however, shuddered at the grin from the demi-human. Wormtail, who seemingly felt threatened by this turn of event's (maybe his rat form felt threatened), jumped out to meet Harry. This pleased Harry immensely. Before anyone knew what happened, Harry rushed forward, slashed his right hand across Wormtail's face, leaving four gash marks. His left hand made a slashing movement from bottom to top, spilling Wormtail's entrails on the ground and him falling backwards with a blank stare upon his face.   

Harry then made a beeline for Voldemort. When this happened, it seemed the battle was under way. Dumbledore told students of fourth year or lower, to go back into their dorm's, as he felt today's victory would be in favor of Hogwart's. Both sides' numbers fell. Voldemort's army, however many number people they had, was not well trained. Except veterans and those of the inner circle, most fled when they were over-whelmed. 

Harry's and Voldemort's battle was a stalemate. With Harry's strength and speed, Voldemort seemed to be as capable. He was quick and moved like a snake, making it exceedingly harder to hit Voldemort. They fought for hours, matching each other's blows well into the next day. The fighting around them seemed to come to a halt as both sides watched. It was like a qudditch match as each person cheered for a victor. 

Harry's furious swipes connected with air, as it looked like Voldemort slithered in the air. Voldemort's legs kicked at Harry, only to meet with rock hard muscle of Harry's abdominal region. If not for the seriousness of the battle, it would look as if there was a ballet going on with the fluid grace of both participants. 

Harry finally connected two blows, much like what he did to Wormtail. However, the belly cut looked no more than scratches. Voldemort and Harry were both panting heavily, and both realized Harry had won.

So had Voldemort's followers as they crept silently away, sulking. Harry transformed back into the silver haired boy and looked with a passive face.

"A worthy adversary, I do say," Voldemort said between breathes.

"I agree," Harry responded. 

"Now, Harry, what do you intend to do?" Voldemort hissed.

"We both know I can't kill you," at which Voldemort smirked, "but what I will do is banish you until I have an heir that can!" Harry finished strongly.

Voldemort simply raised himself from the ground and told Harry, "I can't wait."

With that, Harry's hands glowed white with a purple tinge. He then thrusted his hands forward, enveloping Voldemort in the milky whiteness. After the brightness left, nothing stood there, and neither did Harry for long as he dropped to one knee and finally keeled over.

AN: How was that? I know not a lot of explanations, but at least you know what his swords and his modifications to animagus are. More explanations next chapter, so ttfn!

Peace.         


	8. The Truth About Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 8: The Truth About Harry

Harry woke a few hours later, surprising everyone. Usually when he passed out, it was for days at a time. Instantly, Ron was on top of him, crying like a four year old. This again surprised everyone as Ron gave the persona of someone without emotion. Sirius and Remus looked relieved and so did Dumbledore. Hermione, however, didn't launch herself on Harry, as she would have usually done. She just sat next to him with a beaming smile on.

Harry just looked around at everyone's contented faces and smiled, knowing that the terror was over, for now. He didn't know how long Voldemort would be away, locked in his purplish white prison. Harry did know that he would be released. However, it would only happen when the Heir of Harry Potter would come. For only did he posses the power to defeat the Dark Lord. He knew this; because that was how he programmed the elemental spell, he created. It would continue to hold as along as his children begot children. If that happened to stop, Harry would still be able to interfere…

Harry jumped lightly out of the hospital bed he was staying in, much to the displeasure of the resident nurse, Madame Pomprey. He quickly explained her away, again to the surprise of everyone. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the display and waited for her to leave before he began his questions, which everyone else decided to do also.

The question Harry heard most frequent was what he did to Voldemort. Harry told the story of his elemental spell. This however just brought up new questions. The next question he confirmed, which was "You're an elemental?!"

He explained that Voldemort was one also again bring up more questions. Dumbledore finally interrupted, saying, "Perhaps if he explains from the beginning, he will answer most of your questions," alleviating Harry of the swarm of questions, which, then, he began to explain.

"Simply put, I decided two years ago, that it would be down to me and Voldemort," here everyone in the winced save Dumbledore Remus and Sirius. The Weasley's all tried to shush him but he just waved it off.

"I decided to copy Tom Riddle, seeing if there was anything he left behind here that would show clues or anything on how he gained his power. Therefore, I went down to the Chamber of Secrets, thinking there was something than a monster down there, which I was correct. I found Salazar Slytherin's own personal library, detailing any spell you would think useful, from cooking to killing, and even shortcuts on difficult spells. I also found Tom Riddle's notes."

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Remus asked, interrupting Harry.

"He is Voldemort's true name," Dumbledore supplied, ushering Harry to continue.

"In his notes, I found out how to access new powers, hence my elemental power, how to tweak animagus transformations, and how to become immortal." Gasps were heard from everywhere including Dumbledore.

"I began to study his notes and Salazar's books; I came across things I don't think Voldemort knew about, or just touched upon before he left school. Like Creature Creation, I believe he only got a glimpse, if you will, at that particular memoir because his creatures were unstable, unlike mine who will function until the end of the world. I decided I needed to be an Immortal to defeat him, but I needed to hone other precious skills before I could do so. I practiced every type of magic I could find, I designed swords from the basilisk's bones, perfected my animagus transformation, prepare my elemental ability, begin my transformations.

"I began transforming my mind to that of divination in nature. I can predict anything within seconds of my general vicinity, and occasionally go into trances and predict something further in years.

"I finally finished what I could do at Hogwarts' and left, but I also torched the library before I left, in case Voldemort had any heirs I didn't know about.

"I traveled for a year, finally transforming myself into an Immortal." Harry finished.

"What did you do for the other year you were gone?" Hermione voiced before anyone else could voice his or hers.

Harry smiled at her, "Creating and perfecting my perfect home. I won't be able to go there until I die, but call it 'Phoenix Heaven,'" Harry answered blissfully.

"I thought you were immortal, how could you die?" Ron questioned.

"Well, mine and Voldemort's transition were different. While he used basilisk, I used phoenix DNA to create the finally product."

"What are you talking about?" Fred or was it George voiced. Hermione looked as though the answer dawned on her face.

"Yes, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, would you?" Harry taunted.

"To achieve immortality, you have to splice your DNA with a creature that can live forever. There are few creature of the sort, but more people than you think have the ability. Voldemort already had a source, two in fact, but he over looked one. He decided, the snake he is, he wanted to be more of one and took a scale from the basilisk he had control over. Hence the reason why he looks so ugly." Harry could tell from most of the blank faces he lost them in all of the muggle terms.

"Think of it this way, you splinch while apparating and when your put back together, they accidentally put a little bit of basilisk with you," Harry explained.

"I, however, chose a better choice in my opinion. I broke my wand and used the phoenix feather in there to achieve my means, amongst, others."

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley finally spoke, "how dreadful. You shouldn't have broken your wand, you won't be able to use magic anymore." Everyone else seemed to voice her thoughts.

"Nonsense," Harry chided, "I don't need magic to be happy. You all sicken me with the thought. You don't think muggles lead comfortable lives. I think they're better off than us magic folk anyways." Everyone looked liked they were just bit by their lovable puppy.

"Besides, I know wandless magic and am capable of magic no one could imagine." Harry finished.

"Like?" one of the twins prodded.

"Like phoenix, unicorn, elemental, and, in essence, I am a Patronus." He stated which floored everyone.

"What?" Sirius asked as if someone punched him in the stomach.

"During the creation of the potion to turn me into an Immortal, I messed with the potion to allow certain abilities to pass through me. I added a unicorn hair because I didn't want to live forever, so it a few thousand years, hopefully, it will counter act phoenix magic to give me a mortal life. I also knew I would have to have the graceful movements of unicorns to help win in the battle. My animagus, a lion, isn't so graceful, it shines through into my human form, and I had to be agile to fight Voldemort.

"I also added my Patronus to it because I hate Dementors, and they will now stay a comfortable distance from me now, as will anyone with a pendant I gave."

"How did you transform into a phoenix if your animagus form is a lion?" Dumbledore questioned, and the others looked eager at his question.

"Since I focused the potion almost solely on the phoenix feather, it made a phoenix, kind of. I am not totally human. I am demi-human. That was the reason why my phoenixes are perfectly flawless. They are, in essence, my children. That is why they look different. They're phoenix and unicorn and Patronus all rolled in one."

"But you didn't answer my question," Ron squealed.

"I guess I did get a bit side tracked," Harry mused, "I can die because my immortality doesn't kick in until I die. If I were hit with a Killing Curse back there, I would have burned and come out a full-fledged Immortal, except in baby form. As of now I can shift from human, to demi-human, to Hybrid, to animagus, and to a phoenix, whenever my heart desires."

"You mean you can look like a normal human?" Hermione asked.

"As normal as I usually look," he replied.

"You mean like a midget," Ron then supplied, lightening the mood. After all of the explaining was done, there was mindless chattering going on between various groups. Until Hermione asked how he created the pendants.

"Since I have an understanding for various animals, I can manipulate their energy or magic into a pendant," he answered.

School was finishing up and all Death Eaters had been captured, thanks to Harry's phoenixes. They created a net like light causing those with Dark Marks to be stuck. It came as a shock when a few Aurors were caught in the net. Everyone was pleased to be leaving, especially since Death Eater activity had come to a halt.

Harry didn't attend classes, but hung out with his godfather and Remus until his friends were out of classes. He was propositioned to teach Elements, a new class that Dumbledore wanted to be taught, but vehemently declined. He argued if some received a rare element, their would be no stopping said person. Harry said he could take over the world if he wanted with his Starlight power. He said rare elements have no equal, like fire and water, and therefore had no check or balancing power.

Instead, he decided to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. Hermione was going around the world to study different magic different cultures suggested by Harry. Ron was going to be traveling around England trying to gain a spot on any quidditch team that accepted him.

Harry finally felt right with the world; no matter how long it lasted, he would enjoy it to his full potential.

AN: Sorry for the long update, some recent reviews I got decided to spur me to write this. There will be an epilogue, hopefully soon, but it will be short. I will do another story about this sequence, I could do a Harry's heir one, or one describing the various events, and places Harry went to secure his transformation into Immortality. Your choice, but it will have to be a lot of reviews as I have sort of lost interest in this story, and I don't want to waste my time and energy from stories I have developed into liking, which this is not part of, like true canon no romance stories. Peace.


End file.
